


We Remain Right

by andaniellight



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit fluff I guess, AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, English is still not my native language, F/M, M/M, Mild Angst, Un-Beta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andaniellight/pseuds/andaniellight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! where Joseph’s partner is actually Myra, and Joseph fell in love with Seb because of the wedding, and when before Myra left, she asked Joseph to take care of her husband and Joseph vowed to do that for more than reasons.</p><p>[ Based from this post: http://andaniellight.tumblr.com/post/108068477816/andaniellight-au-where-josephs-partner-is#notes ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Remain Right

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm just this pathetic.  
> Anyway, hope you like it. c:

Everything seemed dim-lighted around him, and he missed his hometown so much. He didn’t even know why, and how, and... since when? Well, it’s been awhile, actually. Maybe...

Maybe it was since he entered his own newly apartment. Right after he returned home from... Myra and Sebastian’s wedding.

Yes. Myra Hanson. Just like his newly apartment back then, too, came along another new partner for him as well. A young, energetic, and brilliant woman, he would say. Admirable, and adorable, but strong and independent. Typical woman that would flipped over the whole table in KCPD— _his (also) new working place, the Krimson City Police Department_ —if something went wrong, and she just knew why, and when, and by whom.

Joseph had just worked with her for like two weeks back then, and he nearly had to jump over his own holes in haste so he could just catched up with her. Both from behind-the-table work, or in the field. And it, somehow, absolutely has made him felt ashamed, for _nearly_ being an incapable man towards a wonderful woman like her. But in another hand, he actually kind of liked it. He respected her more than anyone he’d ever met. He trusted her judgments, her logical mind, her perspectives, even up to her limits.

Because he knew, that Myra did the same, too.

It was, mostly, always Myra who led the way. But in the field, especially in some ‘special cases’, Joseph would volunteered himself to go up to the front with gun in his hands, shielding her over—or perhaps, judging by the situation itself, he wouldn’t even dared to let Myra out. And Joseph was pleased to know that Myra’s satisfied with that, but never went over it too highly—such as like selling out praises to him, or acted like it’s nothing at all. They were just... being themselves. Being partners as they could do best. Looked for each other’s back most of the time, and not taking any firm bossy orders to each others hardly. Myra’s taking the role of an independent woman beside him, but when Joseph was out there in the field alone, she’d turned into a worried-motherly-partner—even if she didn’t really showed it, but Joseph was sure that that was it.

There were days when he just really got frustrated over their preys, went hunting without thinking, and got shot; Myra would just gave him a cold shoulder all the time after that because she’s actually focused on searching the one who’d dared to shot his partner back then.

But after awhile—after Joseph’s fit enough to lift his own left-behind-paperworks, Myra would just gone straight to kick his ass because of his recklessness about it.

Yes. Myra Hanson could be a pain in the ass, sometimes. _His_ pain in the ass. However, he used to it.

It’s like... a virus for creating a heal. Or frozen hands after digged into snow for so long, that it slowly felt numb. Myra Hanson was like a sister for him, just like he himself as a brother to her as well. They were siblings. Family. And he’d fallen and stayed within that comfort zone for at least, 3 months.

Until one day, Myra gave him an invitation. A wedding invitation.

 

 

 

“Wait, what—you didn’t tell me that you’re...” Joseph blinked at the golden card in his hand that written; _You’re invited to Myra Hanson and Sebastian Castellanos’ Wedding..._

“Oh, yeah I forgot to mention about it.” Myra respond, and face-palming herself as she shot an apologetic grin at her confused partner. “Gee, these days was messed up, and I kept forgetting that I need to tell you about this, too. So sorry, Joseph, no offense but sometimes a woman just couldn’t tell something like this to another... man. Y’know... ‘women things’. Each other. Yeah whatever that is, I know you’re capable enough to understand it... uh, right?” She asked sheepishly.

Joseph replied her statement wordless, and only with blank face until slowly just shook his head—that succesfully made Myra laughed.

“And sometimes I forgot just how naive you are,” Myra commented as she pulled something on her neck; a necklace, that has a ring on it. Then handed it to the man proudly. “I... have to make it hidden because Chief would not be pleased if I wear _two rings_ at work. I mean, these rings are important for me, and it’s inappropiate to wear jewelries excessively, especially as a justice seeker, right?” explained her in sarcasm tone, as she showed another ring in her hand; her mother’s ring. A small fond smile was upon her face when she looked at it.

And by that, finally Joseph’d understood and nodded to her.

There was silence for a moment between them, until Joseph spoke again.

“This mister...” He hesitated for a second, subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at the name of soon-to-be Myra’s husband— _Sebastian Castellanos, huh?_ —and continued, “Is he... a nice guy? I mean, I’m not trying to be annoying or nagging or else, but...”

But before Joseph could finish his sentence, Myra’s straightly cutted in. “Jo, you’re no longer my ‘new’ partner, y’know. You’ll be my bestman at the wedding! Team groom—! But that is... if you don’t mind. And, I truly understand about what you’re going to say. You don’t have to worry about it. Sebastian is... how do I say it... uh, my dream guy...? I mean, yeah. He’s no-bullshiting typical of guy. Strong, and more importantly, dead-drop responsible. I promise.” She said with a warm smile, as she tapped on Joseph’s shoulder.

And Joseph was actually felt more relaxed after hearing that, shot a charismatic smile in reply, until Myra continued to add some more.

“Anyway, I want you to meet him tomorrow. I’ll give you both time to get to know each other—” Myra gave Joseph a glare when the man’s about to interrupt, “Uh-huh. No excuses, mister. Just... come to my place at half past three. We’ll eat dinner together.” She said firmly as she gave a playful wink to her now dumbfounded partner. And without any further explanation or addition, she just left.

And, well... Joseph was too stunned to respond, so he just sat quietly there on his chair. Once again, Myra had successfully gave him no choice but to just follow her order. And it somehow just made, somewhere deep inside him, something or someone— _perhaps it’s just himself_ —screaming at him about, _that’s_ probably a bad idea. Yeah, he surely could tell there was the chill now, because of that. But his moral thought kept telling him that it is absolutely inpolite if he just refused the invitation. She just want him to get to know her soon-to-be husband, right? There shouldn’t supposed to be something bad about it, right? He should feel proud, right? Because that’s mean that she trusted him to... _to... judge him as a family member?_

Joseph shook his head. _No. That’s a ridiculous idea,_ he thought. But he couldn’t bring the words to summed it all... so... what...? How? And why?

 _Oh come on, it’s not a big deal._ Joseph scolded himself internally, as he shrugged his shoulders and put the wedding card inside his jacket. He’d decided to just swap it off for awhile, and continued to fill down his paperworks again.

 _Yeah. I hope it is._ He wished, as the anxiety stayed. Accompanying him through the rest of the day.

 

 

 

 

Sebastian Castellanos was bigger and seemed sturdier than him, technically. Myra had said that the man was a Spanish-American, and coincidentally, worked as a detective, too, in the neighborhood.

Their first meeting was on a ridiculously crazy case; went hunting down a clown killer that had kidnapping and torturing several teenagers; and saying that it was their own decision to kill themselves, and ‘helped’ them to do so. Myra was a little sick back then, and when she’s off-guarded, the stubborn culprit took the chance and attacked her; made her as hostage within his own hands, telling the others to back off or he would shoot her by any second. Her other comrades obeyed the order and just lowered their guns

But, ‘fortunately’, Sebastian was a way more stubborn man, she said. And it was really, really dangerous; Sebastian played a bet on her life by telling the culprit that it was only between _them._ If he decided to shoot her, then Sebastian still had a _super lucky chance_ to just shoot him instead right after that – or in other hand, it’s a waste of time to kill her. Myra know that it could’ve made her feel offended, but she knew what’s on his mind, so she just stayed as quiet as possible, and let out a fake offended expression towards Sebastian. And when it had successfully made his mind twisted for a sec—off guarded—Sebastian took the chance to just lunged at him, smoothly knocked him over with only two impressive hits.

It was two years ago. Back in the day when Myra hasn’t met Joseph.

But then again, it didn’t really matter, right? Joseph had known her now. Along with Sebastian, that’s now sitting beside him in the passanger seat. Smoking, while stared out the car window. And Joseph couldn’t help himself either, to just glanced at his reflection on the mirror screen. Gold eyes, sharp jaw, and strong profile of him. He asked to himself, is Sebastian a ladies-man typical man? He’s handsome and all, so no wonder Myra— _wait, what?_ _Sheesh, Joseph. Come on. Focus on the road already,_ he thought as he unconsciously shook his head—and it, of course, has got Sebastian’s attention, and glanced over him with a slight wondered expression, but didn’t make a sound; it didn’t help Joseph to hold down his nervousness either.

A moment of silence later, after Sebastian finished smoking, he decided to just hit the radio to let any sound wrapped them around. But after some moments of him searching a good music, he gave up, and turned it off again. With a soft sigh, Sebastian leaned back, quietly wishing he could give up with this silence, but he realized that he couldn’t, because he used to it. _They_ used to it. It’s not an awkward silence; it’s comforting for both men in their own wondering space. Then why does he felt so empty this time? Sebastian glanced at Joseph once again, and asked to himself. _What about him? Hey, Joseph, what are you thinking just about now?_

“Joseph,” Sebastian found his voice after awhile, and cleared his throat to continued. “Joseph, is there something you wanna talk about?”

 _Oh, yes. A lot of things._ Joseph respond within himself, as he actually just stayed quiet and turned the car to the right. Facing another empty road. Well, it’s 11:38, was it? So, no wonder.

 _I wanted to talk to you about Myra and everything, if only I could. About those letters you received? Probably. Those voice recorders you found in front of your house a month ago? Yeah, that one, too. Also, the message that Myra had sent me_ —Joseph breathed in softly, and without turning his head to the man beside him, he answered with a casual lie. “No, I don’t think so. Do you?”

“Joseph, don’t lie to me.” Sebastian snapped with a firm tone, but Joseph’s used to it, too, to just respond it with a simple expression. He just know Sebastian couldn’t read him now.

 

\----------

_Joseph. This is my last favor for you._

_I know I’ve been out—disappeared, for nearly months. I know it has hurt you. That it made you have to deal with some rough things alone, because I wasn’t there for you as... a friend. I’ve made things fell apart for my own ego. And... god damnit, Joseph. I would love to see you scold me because of this fucking stupid decision. Or anything. Anything, but to see both you and Sebastian fell apart too because of me. And Joseph... even if you realized just how mad you’re at me, I know you’re not mad only because of this thing. But because of Sebastian, too._

_You know, this has made him suffered for so much time. And it’s the main thing, or the main reason for you to get mad at me. I understand that, Joseph. Because I’ve seen it. I’ve realized it. I’ve seen it in your eyes. Maybe you can deny it to me – or in front of_ this _. But you can’t lie to yourself, buddy._

_And I just want to tell you that... all of it don’t matter anymore._

_Joseph, I... I want you to know that you’re brilliant. You’re the brightest amongst all. Even though sometimes you just... can’t hold yourself from falling in your own mistakes. But it’s okay, actually. We’re all have mistakes. But I’m sure not most of them just as foolish as I am now. I... I don’t know anymore, Joseph. You can laugh at me all you want, I don’t care. Because all I care for now is just... this thing, can get to you, safe and sound. Same thing goes with you, too. And... so... don’t be so hard on yourself, okay? Stop forcing yourself too hard. We’re all have our limits, you know._

_But, Joseph, all these ramblings aside, especially that last one, I – might don’t have much time. So, please. Please, never give up on... on my legacies to you. Please try harder to hold things you treasure the most when things trying to... rob them from you. Please never stop to find a way and another ways to reach salvation. Also..._

_I’ve told Sebastian just so many times, that I loved him, so... don’t worry. But I never passed one for you, have I? Well, I’m not gonna say cheesy lines like that to you as well, Joseph... Jeez, like I’ve forgotten that I’m married. However – I hope you’re well, Joseph. And happy. And safe. Just... stay sharp, detective. Stay sharp._

_\----------_

Joseph sighed, finally gave up in Sebastian’s suspicion stare. “I just... want to go home, Sebastian. It’s been a long day.” He finally answered after taking a turn for the wheel to the left direction.

 _Well, yeah it always a long day with you since her disappearence, but the main thing is, I don’t know how to deal with it,_ he thought.

“Well, I didn’t ask you to bring me back home with you since it’s only _you_ who’s exhausted.” He heard Sebastian snapped softly, and when he glanced to him, the man had already turned his head back again with eyes closed, and exhaling a deep breath.

“Yeah, right. You’re right. I’m extremely exhausted, and you—” Joseph took a deep breath, realizing that he started to feel anger within him so he filtered it up and trying to calm himself down by only a mere second, “—are, too...”

He glanced to Sebastian, only to find that the man’s already fell asleep – even as Joseph made a face, a loud snore slipped out from his mouth. Of course Joseph couldn’t help himself either but to put on a small smile on his lips after a moment, then sighed again.

“This is not just a legacy for me, you know...” he mumbled to himself as he turned his head back again to face the road, and slowed the car when he spotted a red light in the front not too far away. He knocked his knuckles a few times on the steering wheel, before finally leaned his back to relax himself alone. He looked up, and frowned at the cloudy half-way midnight sky.

 _It’s gonna rain,_ he assumed, then rest his head before decided to turned it to Sebastian. His lips parted, about to say something. And yet he only let out silence to remains – though he’d chose to just talked to himself instead while his eyes wandering around to Sebastian’s appearence.

_I have no idea why am I fated to meet you, and became like this. You’re nothing more but just a burden to me, you know. But I owed her a favor. To you as well. And I don’t know just how can I return all that before I... choose to just give up and..._

_...and to just force you to run away, with me. Just... just you, and me._

“You’re such a burden to me.” He spoke after a moment. Softly. Almost like a pathetic whisper. And before he could realize it, his gloved hand reached up to Sebastian’s head, and caresses his hair lovingly. He blinked slowly a few times, and stopped when he started to feel guilts bubbled up from his gut to his chest. He felt... empty and filled up in the same time. And, even if he knew that he has to, but he couldn’t just move his hand – he just didn’t _want_ to.

And yet, years of training to mask his feeling to be an altruistic seemed had been impaled too deeply within himself.

The car finally started to run again when red light turned green. It’s faster this time, as if it’s signifying that the man behind the steering wheel just wanted to go home so badly. He turned on the radio and volumed it up to cover the loud snoring sound from his now sleeping partner beside him. But it could only be a poor mask over it. Then, after a moment of grumbling to it, in the end he ended up to go round around a few blocks until the radio literally finished broadcasting for the sake of his sleeping partner, leaving them alone with silence again and soft static to make Joseph count his own calm heartbeats, and he asked himself was it enough for Sebastian’s nap, but he decided to not even think about it and turned the wheels to actually go home.

At home later, he could just give up only for a night to let Sebastian continues whatever he wanted to continue, and he would just go to sleep to punish himself with another nightmare or two after everything that had happened intentionally earlier.

Yeah, only for tonight. And then, he will make sure that he’s ready to face another war for the next eternity; holding onto this treasure legacy from their dearest.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this old piece and decided to finish it after all. I remember that I made this RIGHT after I finished reading "The Crow and The Butterfly" from the marvelous author, warbreaker. And... well... I know it's still far from perfect, not like that fic. (psst, if you haven't read it, go read it! it's hella worthy.) Sooo, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
